


Истинное небо

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ten Years Later (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Established Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Они знают друг друга давно. Каждый шрам на теле партнера. И точно знают, когда что-то происходит с кем-то из них. Реборн уверен: что-то не так. Словно Тсуна немного тускнеет. Киллер вдвойне внимательно наблюдает за мужчиной и не может понять, что пошло не так. Вены все отчетливее проступают на бледной коже, хотя улыбка у Тсуны не меняется — все такая же открытая, широкая, спокойная, дарящая умиротворение и спокойствие. Реборну становится страшно.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Истинное небо

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, автор хотел ХанахакиAU!, а потом подумал, а что если ханахаки не болезнь безответной любви, а болезнь, которая поражает "неверную пару", если второй из пары встречает соулмейта? с:  
> Вообще хотела убить Тунца, но под конец рука не поднялась. Хехе.

Тсунаеши всегда счастливо и тепло улыбается. Набрасывает заботливо на плечи Реборна кофту.

«Простудишься».

Киллер всегда ведет раздраженно плечом, фыркает и порывается снять раздражающий элемент одежды. Сдается под взглядом карих глаз, выдыхает и оставляет кофту греть плечи. Они живут вместе так долго, что Реборну иногда кажется, что так было всегда. Тсуна всегда пьет молочный улун утром, днем и вечером — крепкий черный чай — и всегда забавно морщится, когда итальянец варит себе кофе.

Савада уже давно достойный босс Вонголы и ведет себя соответствующе. Реборн считает его равным себе. Поэтому всегда помогает с бумажной волокитой, увесистым подзатыльником отправляет свою нерадивую пару отдыхать и редко позволяет себе долгие отлучки из дома.

Тсуна любит в выходные лениво валяться в постели, лаская тело своего любовника. Странный-странный Савада Тсунаеши получает больше удовольствия, когда дарит его же Реборну, нежели принимает. Словно вид возбужденного, отзывчивого мужчины доводит все чувства японца до пика.

Они знают друг друга давно. Каждый шрам на теле партнера. И точно знают, когда что-то происходит с кем-то из них.

Реборн уверен: что-то не так. Словно Тсуна немного тускнеет. Киллер вдвойне внимательно наблюдает за мужчиной и не может понять, что пошло не так. Вены все отчетливее проступают на бледной коже, хотя улыбка у Тсуны не меняется — все такая же открытая, широкая, спокойная, дарящая умиротворение и спокойствие. Кажется, словно Небо пытается показать всем видом: все отлично, не волнуйся, Реборн, все хорошо.

В один день киллер замечает, что Савада отлучается ночью в ванну. Таких отлучек становится все больше. Подозрения усиливаются, когда Тсуна отказывается пускать мужчину, а после баррикадируется чем-то изнутри. Реборн понимает, что ситуация может быть намного серьезнее, чем ему она кажется изначально, но такие мысли пугают. Он запихивает их в самый дальний угол души. В какой-то момент киллер думает: нужно найти точку отсчета. Когда это началось?

Все сводится к одной обычной миссии киллера и его странной встрече. Припоминая эти события, итальянец вспоминает, что по возвращении домой он столкнулся с каким-то странным мальчишкой, случайно соприкоснувшись руками. Касание прошибло насквозь киллера и тут же забылось.

В голове неприятно ворочаются мысли. Может быть, какая-то болезнь?

Реборн не помнит, чтобы хоть раз касался Тсунаеши, не промыв тщательно руки после миссий.

Саваде становится все хуже. Десятиминутные ночные отлучки сменяются получасовыми. Киллер цербером следует за бывшим учеником, подмечая изменения. Однажды он находит возле ванны белый лепесток.

Но почему-то не придает этому значения.

_В самом деле, Реборн, что может быть глупее?_

Однажды Тсуна перестает спать с ним в одной постели. Уходит под каким-то глупым предлогом. Они предпочитают не выносить сор на люди, поэтому хранителям остается лишь с подозрением наблюдать за боссом и бывшим аркобалено. Реборн касается все чаще Савады. Гладит по плечу, ерошит волосы, словно пытается восполнить нехватку своего Неба.

Киллер никогда не признавался слащаво в любви Тсуне, редко говорил словами о чувствах, предпочитая показывать действиями. И Небо всегда это понимал и ценил. Теперь же, неожиданно, он закрылся, заперся, игнорируя чужую ласку.

Он беззвучно исчезал на глазах Реборна, заставляя того чувствовать себя беспомощным. Это раздражало. Аркобалено привык быть тем, кто удачно контролирует свою жизнь и сам решает свою судьбу. В этот раз все было решено за него.

— Что происходит? — не выдерживает Реборн, вскакивая за общим столом и ударяя ладонями по столу. Он смотрит прямым пронзительным взглядом на Саваду, из рук которого только что вывалилась ложка.

Тсуна качает головой, улыбается еще шире, так, что киллеру становится очень больно, и поднимает столовый прибор:

— Ничего.

— Тсуна!

— Я наелся.

И исчезает за дверьми обеденного зала, оставляя Реборна в смешанных чувствах.

Ему становится _страшно_.

Реборн уходит в город, чтобы найти того мальчишку, после встречи с которым все стало рушиться. Обходит рынки, центр, присматривается к кафешкам и ресторанам, а после обреченно устраивается в парке на лавочке и закуривает.

— Это вы! — восклицает счастливый звонкий голос, заставляя мужчину поднять голову и поморщиться. Тот самый светловолосый мальчишка каким-то чудом стоит прямо перед замученным раздраженным киллером. Голубые глаза, растрепанные светлые волосы и восторженный взгляд глаза в глаза.

Итальянец изгибает насмешливо бровь.

— Я?

— Вы! Помните, мы с вами сталкивались недавно, — без зазрения совести незнакомый юнец садится рядом и смотрит с однозначным интересом на мужчину. О, _этот взгляд_ Реборн видит не в первый раз. Изгибает насмешливо бровь: «Давай, юнец, попробуй, я понаблюдаю за тобой». Мальчишка мило краснеет, но не сдается.

— Не хотите сходить пообедать?

Это все звучит заманчиво и, конечно, безумно интересно, но Реборну как-то плевать. У него дома Тсуна с этой дурацкой жертвенной (в этом не было сомнений) улыбкой, и знакомства с подозрительными мальчишками, которые не были никак связаны с мафией, не интересовали мужчину.

— У меня есть муж.

И для наглядности показывает кольцо, смотря на удивленный взгляд мальчишки.

— А теперь скажи мне, — опасно прищуриваясь, низким тоном говорит мужчина, подцепляя грубо за подбородок собеседника. — Что это было? Тогда. Ты меня чем-то заразил? Кто тебя подослал? Ты желал навредить Вонголе?

«Ты желал навредить моему Тсуне?» — крутится на языке, но это слишком личное, чтобы произносить вслух.

— Что? Заразил? — искренне удивляется мальчишка, а после громко и заливисто смеется, даже не отстраняясь от чужого жесткого касания. Словно не испытывает проблем. — Все немного проще. Протяните свою руку.

Нехотя, с подозрением поглядывая на мальчишку, мужчина выполняет эту просьбу. Второй рукой он нащупывает увесистый пистолет, чтобы успеть выстрелить. Что ж… В этом нет необходимости: юноша протягивает свою ладонь и укладывает поверх загорелой руки итальянца. От прикосновения ладоней Реборна снова прошибает, словно током, а после вокруг запястья у них обоих проявляется вязь рисунка. Разрастаясь, она окольцовывает руку, словно браслет. Одновременно.

В тот момент на Реборна в полной мере опускается осознание: _вот что происходит_.

Сумасшедшая судьба решила подкинуть ему бесполезный и даже вредный подарок. Соул, мать его, мейта. С сожалением мужчина думает, что, возможно, лет эдак десять назад, он бы попытался с ним познакомиться, пообщаться, выстроить жизнь, а сейчас все мысли его занимает Тсуна. Восхитительный, наивный, сильный, уверенный, невозможный Савада Тсунаеши, захлебывающийся сейчас цветами из-за гребанного соулмейта.

Сложить два и два несложно.

Ханахаки — проклятая болезнь, губящая тех, кто любит глубоко и сильно людей, у которых есть вполне реальный соулмейт. Та встреча и случайное соприкосновение подтвердили его наличие у мужчины и запустили действие проклятия. Пока этот мальчишка так мило улыбается киллеру, вообразив, вероятно, что сможет заполучить его только из-за их «предначертанности», Реборн со скукой думает о том, что ни черта этот малец не понимает.

_Разве может аркобалено бросить свое Небо?_

Что ж, Реборн умеет играть на отлично. Он почти доброжелательно улыбается, зная, что Савада бы ни за что в жизни не повелся на эту улыбку, и кивает.

— Ах, вот оно как. Обменяемся номерами?

В голове мужчины уже зреет план. Он не даст умереть Небу из-за проклятых цветов и глупого мальчишки, который решил объявиться так не вовремя.

 _Прости, ничего личного, но у Реборна уже есть его личный соулмейт._ И плевать, что там придумала природа.

После обмена киллер с самой искренней из лживых улыбок обещает перезвонить. Голубые глаза Эрнесто — так представился мальчишка — сверкают удовольствием. Он явно уверен, что победил в этой необъявленной войне. Посматривает все на скромное кольцо и мечтает, наверное, снять с чужой руки. Мужчина делает вид, что не замечает этого взгляда.

По возвращении домой, Реборн сразу старается отыскать Тсуну. Находит в ванной, где босс Вонголы сидит, прислонившись устало к бочку унитаза. Вокруг валяются пестрые хризантемы: белые, желтые, красные. Савада измученно смотрит на свою пару и вяло улыбается.

— Я разберусь с соулмейтом, — спокойно говорит Реборн, наблюдая, как Тсуна тут же подбирается и собирается что-то возразить. Приступ кашля не дает ему ничего произнести. С отвращением Небо отплевывает желтый бутон. Киллер присаживается рядом, непривычным нежным касанием утирая слюни с родных губ, а после носом утыкается в висок.

— Какой же ты глупый, Тсуна. Все еще глупый!

Перекидывает чужую руку через плечо и поднимается, давая опереться о себя Саваде. Доводит до кровати и аккуратно усаживает на ее край, опускаясь на колени. Реборн в порыве возмущенных и бушующих чувств целует бледные мозолистые ладони, а после обнимает бывшего ученика поперек и утыкается головой в живот.

— Ты все-таки узнал, — хмыкает его Небо.

— Еще бы не узнал, — фыркает, щекоча дыханием нежную кожу, мужчина. — А ты, небось, уже собирался помереть от дурацкой ханахаки, облевавшись цветами? Не самая романтичная смерть.

Чужая ладонь зарывается в темные волосы Реборна. С запозданием мужчина понимает, что шляпа с Леоном, видимо, лежит где-нибудь в ванной.

Да и черт с ней.

Киллер не считает время, которое они сидят в таком редком нежном умиротворении, но после он все же поднимается и целует Тсуну в губы. Сначала невесомо, а после притягивает сильнее и набрасывается, словно жаждущий к воде, врывается языком в податливый рот и захватывает, подчиняет себе свое Небо. Напоследок прокусывает до крови нижнюю губу своего мужа и насмешливо смотрит в теплые карамельные глаза:

— К черту идеальность, глупый бывший ученик. Я с тобой уже столько лет, что было бы глупо их променять на какого-то неожиданного юнца.

Участь у того однозначная. Человечность Савады борется с собственной жадностью. Мафиози знает: стоит ему запретить Реборну, и тот откажется от идеи, скрипя зубами. Будет нудеть, ругаться, угрожать, но без разрешения не поступит _так жестоко_. На руках у Савады много крови. Он не тот добродушный школьник, что раньше, хотя иногда еще проскакивает легкая наивность. И все же… Он **другой**.

Беззаботно улыбаясь, Небо подписывает приговор:

— Поступай как знаешь.

Реборн довольно хмыкает:

— То-то же.

И отсылает уже приготовленное заранее сообщение своему истинному. Встреча завтра в кафе.

— Завтра цветы перестанут расти, — спокойно комментирует мужчина. — После покажу тебя Шамалу. Пусть повозится немного с тобой. Без возражений, Тсуна. Ты уже дал разрешение.

Савада устало падает на спину и прикрывает глаза.

Черт с ним, черт с ними всеми.

К свиданию киллер готовится тщательно. На мальчишку у него продуманные планы, совсем не хотелось бы их как-нибудь глупо просрать. Внешний вид Реборна безупречен — новый костюм, кожаные перчатки и Леон на плече, равнодушно высовывающий язык в воздух, словно притворяясь змеей.

Эрнесто одет с иголочки. Волосы прилизаны, глаза легко подведены почти незаметным карандашом, от мальчишки ярко пахнет чем-то приторным.

_Как будто Реборн купится на эту херню._

Вечер киллер проводит подобно змее, наблюдающей за жертвой: тщательно заботится, ухаживает и следит за мальчишкой. Отодвигает стул в ресторане, платит за ужин, ведет светскую беседу и неприлично много фальшиво улыбается. Мальчишка ничего не замечает — он ведь и не знает настоящего Реборна. Невидимые кольца вполне себе видимого питона стягиваются все сильнее.

После замечательного свидания киллер вызывается проводить Эрнесто, а после утягивает на прогулку, заговаривая зубы. Мальчишка расслаблен и полностью уверен в своей исключительности. Тем приятно видеть удивленный взгляд, когда дуло пистолета упирается ему в лоб. Приторная улыбка соскальзывает с губ юноши. Он смотрит испуганно, чувствуя как к глазам подкатывают слезы:

— Но… за что?

Реборну немного жаль Эрнесто. Он ведь ни в чем не виноват. Это судьба-злодейка неудачно разыграла партию, подставив молодого еще мальчишку. И все же у киллера нет выбора. Пока он стоит на пустой темной улице, дома страдает от прорастающих цветов его Небо, его муж, его Тсуна. Для бывшего аркобалено нет никакого выбора. Все очевидно.

— У меня есть муж, — холодно говорит Реборн. — Ненавижу повторяться.

Этот взгляд пугает Эрнесто. На губах ни тени улыбки — только едва заметный хищный оскал.

— Разве я виноват?! — не сдерживается мальчишка. По щекам его текут слезы, сам он шмыгает носом и смотрит умоляюще. — Прости-прости-прости! Я исчезну! Уйду далеко-далеко! Не буду к тебе подходить… Оставь меня в живых!

Мужчина и не против отпустить его, да и отправить куда подальше. Только это не решит проблемы.

— Он умирает, — спокойно поясняет Реборн.

— К-кто? — вздрагивает мальчишка.

— Мой муж. Он умирает. Из-за тебя.

Щелкает предохранитель. Эрнесто заходится в рыданиях.

— Н…но мы же истинные! Я же… Я же… л-лучше! Так решила п-природа!

— Ебал я эту природу, — раздражается мужчина. — Природа ошиблась. И тебе крупно не повезло.

Реборн не прощается и не дает мальчишке больше ни минуты жизни, выстреливая. Эрнесто падает, пошатнувшись, на землю, с красными от слез глазами и щеками. Киллер достает сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой и глубоко затягивается.

Дома его ждет единственный истинный — его Небо.


End file.
